Shared Rooms and Shared Truths
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: From the anonymous Tumblr prompt - Please write Bernie and Serena away overnight at a conference in the same room and they haven't told each other how they feel yet.


In writing the first few lines, I had imagined this would be flirty and funny..that didn't quite happen. Still hope you enjoy! Written for an anonymous prompt from Tumblr.

* * *

Bernie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was tired, wet, and didn't even want to be here, but having driven three hours through the worst weather of the year, she was damned if she was leaving now. "I booked this room weeks ago!" she growled.

The receptionist gave her her best placating smile. "I understand that Ms-

"Major," snapped Bernie. It wasn't often she pulled rank, but she was willing to try anything at this point. "Major Wolfe."

The young woman paled slightly at the blonde's tone, turning her attention back to the electronic booking system and desperately looking to find a way to resolve the situation. "Major Wolfe, I really must apologise but we are fully booked and I'm afraid the party with whom you have been double booked has already checked in."

Bernie leant on the reception desk. This wasn't happening. She was not spending another three hours driving home to spend the same driving back in the morning. She hadn't even wanted to attend the conference, never mind hold a discussion on translating emergency trauma medicine to the NHS. Bloody Hanssen.

"Who is the party I have been double booked with?" she asked, hoping it was one of the Holby crew she could either persuade she share a room with if it was a twin, or arrange for a little room swapping to allow her to be squeezed in.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to disclose guests' details."

Letting out a long, slow breath, Bernie managed a tight smile. Being angry was not going to help her here. "Can you at least tell me if it's one of my Holby colleagues?"

"I'm afraid-"

"You're really not at liberty to say," finished Bernie. She sighed. "Can you please call your manager," she said, changing tack. "Because quite frankly, I'd like to make a complaint." She felt slightly guilty as she watched the young woman opposite her pale at the request.

"Of course. Just let me call him down."

Watching as the receptionist turned to pick up the internal phone from the desk behind her, Bernie took the opportunity to use her height to her advantage and leant over the desk to glance at the computer screen and the room bookings. She shook her head with a rueful chuckle at the name displayed on the screen. Of course it would be her.

Stepping away from the desk, she fished in her pocket for her phone, easily finding Serena in her list of recent calls. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited.

"Bernie! Are you here yet?"

"Well I'm here, but there's a slight problem," said the blonde, pacing the reception area. "You seem to have stolen my room."

"What?"

"They've double booked me. With you," explained Bernie. Serena had originally offered to book a twin room for them and they could share, but the blonde had managed to dissuade her, pulling out every excuse in the book not to share a room, even saying she snored like a freight train and would keep the brunette up all night. Of course, it was all a lot of nonsense. She didn't snore. Snuffled slightly perhaps. But that was besides the point. The crux of the issue was that she didn't entirely trust herself to be alone and unsupervised in the same room as Serena, never mind a bedroom.

Ever since Cameron had been admitted, and had hinted she might feel more than just friendship for Serena, she had been in spiral. It hadn't been news to her, exactly, but what had come as a surprise, was that it was apparently so obvious. Ever since, she had spent more time second guessing her actions and words around the brunette than anything else.

It didn't matter what she felt for Serena, however. They were friends first and foremost, and she would do nothing to jeopardise that. The brunette had become her colleague, ally and best friend. She had given her so much, made her feel like she belonged somewhere, and if she was honest, she wasn't quite sure what she would do without her.

"Well that's hardly a problem," came the brunette's tone. "You can just bunk in with me. Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby and we can sort this out."

"Thanks, Serena." Bernie hung up, turning back towards the young receptionist. "I won't be making that complaint," she said, forcing a smile. "Disaster averted. One of my colleagues is happy for me to share their room."

* * *

"Bernie!" smiled Serena as she laid eyes on her loitering in the lobby. "Come on then, I'll show you to your abode for the evening."

Unable not to return the smile, the blonde had followed as Serena had led them towards the lifts.

"The room is actually really rather nice. Lovely big windows and a gorgeous view over the grounds. Almost makes up for the fact it's business and not pleasure we're here for."

"Does it?" asked Bernie, not quite believing her and forcing her mind not to consider the fact Serena may have thought about them coming here for something other than work. "Not sure I agree. I'd rather have to tip toe through a mine field than give this talk tomorrow."

"I thought you said public speaking didn't bother you."

Entering the lift as the doors slid open, Bernie shrugged. "It doesn't. I just feel it's rather a waste of time. At these things it's all talk and pleasantries over pastries and coffee. Nothing is actually achieved."

Following the blonde and jabbing the button for their floor, Serena nodded. "Perhaps, but it could be the talk that starts the idea in someone else's mind and starts the ball rolling somewhere else." She bumped Bernie's shoulder. "And you could always try and beat your record for the number of pastries consumed in a day."

Bernie chuckled. Apparently, her record stood at 8. She was adamant, however, that it was 5. She had been working a split shift at the time and the remaining 3 had been consumed after midnight, meaning they didn't count. She was dragged from her reverie as the lift doors pinged open. Mutely following behind the brunette, Bernie noticed Serena's outfit for the first time. Low kitten heels led to black leggings that hugged her shapely legs, a soft waterfall cardigan falling from her shoulders and ending at the top of her thighs. As she halted at the room door and turned, the blonde took in the simple burgundy t shirt that the cardigan covered. The outfit was simple, but elegant.

"This is us." Serena swung the door open, holding it ajar for the blonde to enter behind her. "You don't mind if I take the right side, do you?" she asked, gesturing to the double bed.

"No," said Bernie, shaking her head as she tried not to stare at the bed. Best behaviour it was then.

"Oh don't look like that," smirked Serena. "I don't bite. And you had better not snore as badly as you said you did. I'm not beyond a kick in the shins if you start."

Bernie carefully laid her bag on the luggage rack provided. "For my shins sake, I'll try my best!"

"Glad to hear it," grinned Serena. "Right, I'll let you get unpacked and meet you in the bar? First bottle on me?"

"Only bottle!" countered the blonde. "Some of us have to speak at this stupid thing tomorrow!" _And some of us no longer trust ourselves to be drunk around you…_

* * *

Serena settled into a small booth in the corner of the bar. She was glad that the bar seemed empty of the usual Holby crowd. As much as she loved her little family of misfits, it was nice to be able to spend some time away. Besides, she would see enough of them tomorrow as well as having to endure the posturing that always came with these sorts of events. The childish 'my hospital is better than your hospital' and 'my budget is bigger than yours'. It was all so tiresome.

She sensed Bernie's entrance before she saw her. Turning to catch the blonde's attention, she noticed that the blonde had changed out of her damp clothes, now wearing a pair of black jeans and a simple off the shoulder knitted jumper. It was casual and comfortable while somehow remaining elegant. In short, it was very Bernie.

"Sorry I took so long," apologised the blonde as she sat. "Tried to dry myself off a bit. Let me warn you in advance, if you intend to use that hairdryer in the room tomorrow morning, I'd get up an hour earlier.

"Ah, I came prepared, brought my own," smiled Serena as she filled the blonde's glass. "I'm getting to be an old hand at these things and I've learned you have to come battle ready."

"If it's battle ready you need, I should fit I just fine," chuckled Bernie.

Serena say back against the padded cushions of the booth. "You know, this is the first time we've had drinks together in a while. You've gone quiet on me lately." She couldn't simply admit she had missed the woman.

The blonde took a rather large mouthful of wine. "I've just had a lot on, what with the divorce, sorting the flat."

"I haven't even seen your new flat yet!" exclaimed Serena. "You've been in there what, two weeks now?"

It wasn't the first time the brunette had brought it up, nor the first time Bernie felt the guilt bubble up at not having invited her. Damn Cameron and his stupid observational skills…

Serena allowed Bernie to persuade her that one bottle was enough, and they should behave for once. She had noticed how the blonde had taken small sips from her glass, leaving it to Serena to finish most of the bottle on her own. It had been a subtle shift in the younger woman, but one Serena had not failed to notice. It was like she was drawing herself in, keeping quietly to herself. It worried the brunette, having grown used to the opinionated woman letting her know her thoughts on everything from the volume of paperwork required by the NHS to the right ratio of cinnamon to icing in a cinnamon swirl.

Stepping silently into the elevator, the pair stood side by side, leaning against the handrail that ran along the back of the lift. Neither looked up to meet each other's gaze in the mirror. Worried about what they might see there. What they might fail to hide.

* * *

"I think I'll just read over my notes for tomorrow," said Bernie as they entered the room, settling herself at the small desk.

Serena nodded. "Are these the handouts that Jason helped you made?" she asked, her hand picking the top paper from the pile.

"Yes," nodded Bernie. "He was great actually. Very good at cutting down big long chunks of, well my rambling into nice concise sentences. You should really get him to help next time Hanssen tries to convince you to do another big presentation."

"Oh, I'm not facing that again!" laughed the brunette. "I stepped down for a reason." She stood by the blonde for a few moments, watching her keen eyes flicker over the printed words on the page in her hand.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" asked Bernie, without looking up from the page in her hand. "To my talk, I mean."

"I had planned to, yes," replied Serena, replacing the handout to the top of the pile. "Why, would you rather I didn't?"

"What? No!" came the quick response. "It'll be good to have the friendly criticism."

The brunette placed a gentle hand on Bernie's shoulder, trying to hide the hurt on her face when she flinched. "I'm sure I won't find much to criticise. Do you want to do a practice run now? Give me a taste of Major Wolfe in action?"

Not quite sure how to respond, but in need of space, Bernie abruptly pushed herself up. "Just nipping to the bathroom first. That wine has gone straight through me!" Did every second thing that woman said have to be an innuendo?

Serena sighed as the blonde all but fled towards the bathroom. She couldn't take this anymore. Not when the two of them were sharing a room. It was bad enough on the ward, with other people and patients between them, but here, alone, she couldn't stand for this awkwardness a moment more. "Bernie, are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, approaching the bathroom door. "You've been off with me for weeks now."

The door slowly opened, the blonde hovering in the doorway, not meeting her eyes. "It's nothing," she lied. "Just, like I said earlier, the divorce, the flat, sorting things with Alex."

Blocking the younger woman's path as she tried to move past her, Serena frowned up at her. "You didn't say anything about Alex."

"I didn't think you'd want to know," sighed Bernie. "You made your thoughts on my infidelity perfectly clear." She pushed past her friend, her escape not giving her quite the space she craved as she made it as far as the bed, slumping to sit on the edge of the mattress. "Nothing to say anyway, it's over now."

Serena found herself town between sympathy and elation at the news. Her caring side won out, however, as she replied. "I know I get a bee in my bonnet about some things, Bern, but you should know by now I'm always here for you."

"That's what makes this so much harder."

The words were barely breathed, but Serena heard them. She moved across the room to kneel before the blonde, placing a gentle hand on her knee.

"You're impossible, you know that," came Bernie's whisper, her eyes still determinedly on the floor.

The brunette could feel the blonde tense under her touch, but this time, chose to ignore it. Reaching out with her free hand, she tilted the army medic's chin up to meet her gaze. "Talk to me."

Bernie's response was to shake her head, pushing past the brunette to pace the room.

"Bernie," growled Serena, pushing herself to her feet. "If we don't talk about this now we are never going to talk about it!" She grabbed the blonde's arm, spinning her to face her. "Stop running away from me and just bloody talk to me!" She hadn't mean to shout, but she had had enough.

Furiously trying to blink back tears, Bernie took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on the point where Serena's fingers were wrapped around her forearm. "I had to end it with Alex once and for all because there's someone else," she finally breathed. "Someone who understands the woman I've become, who supports me, who puts up with me…" The words tumbled out in a rush, her breath harsh and uneven. She finally found the courage to look up and meet Serena's gaze. "Someone I can't bear to lose."

A soft smile playing on her lips, the brunette felt her anger fade away as reached up to cup Bernie's tear stained cheeks. "This someone better be standing in very close proximity to you right now." Her smile grew as she watched the some of the fear fade from the blonde's eyes. "Why on Earth would you lose me?"

"I've been too terrified to even contemplate it," whispered the army medic.

"Oh you fool!" breathed Serena, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to pink lips. "Is this why you've been pulling away from me?" she asked as she pulled back.

Bernie nodded.

"You idiot!" said Serena, her voice raising as she smacked the blonde in the arm.

Flinching, the supposedly macho army medic stepped back.

"You flirt with me for _weeks_ and then you just pull away. I thought I had done something wrong! I've been walking on bloody eggshells with you, being _nice_ to you!" growled Serena, pacing herself now, arms gesticulating wildly. She halted, turning to the blonde. "You owe me at least three dozen pastries and who knows how many coffees!"

Bernie let out a bark of laughter in disbelief. "Oh, because being nice to me is so bloody difficult?"

"Yes!" shouted Serena, turning to glare at her. "It is when you're being so utterly dense! What the hell did you think I'd been doing these past few weeks? Who else do I bring a constant supply of caffeine and caramel slices to? Offer to help with their paperwork? Give buggering back rubs to?"

The younger woman found herself biting her lip at the memory. She had almost self-combusted that day. Never before had she had to fight back a moan quite so hard. "Well how was I to know? I've spent the last few weeks in hell, worrying about every little thing I did or said and how it can be construed. It's been exhausting!"

Serena snorted. "And I suppose that's your excuse for not noticing all the effort I'd been going to? Why the sudden change, anyway? You were happy to flirt with me before? Recently you've barely been in the same room as me for more than five minutes!"

"You know how much our friendship means to me!" countered the blonde. "I wasn't about to throw it away on some stupid mistake!"

"Oh, so now this is a mistake?"

Bernie growled in frustration. "That not what I meant and you know it! When Cameron was admitted…" she let herself trail off, before taking a deep breath and pushing on in a quieter tone. In for a penny, in for a pound now. "When Cameron was admitted he said that I looked at you. Looked at you like I used to look at Alex. Before that, I hadn't stopped to question how I was with you, how I felt…and after, well, I didn't want to push my boundaries and risk losing you entirely."

Serena's reply came in an equally quiet voice. "What in my recent behaviour led you to believe you would lose me?"

The blonde faltered. In truth, there was not a single thing the older woman had done to _discourage_ her…

"Precisely!" smirked Serena. "You're a bloody prize idiot!"

"Oh charming!" huffed Bernie. "You realise I only did what I did to try and protect you!"

"From what?" chuckled Serena. "Your wandering eyes? Cameron may have commented on how you look at me but even Jason noticed my plunging neckline before you!"

"I noticed!" quipped the army medic, her cheeks burning red. She had been unable _not_ to notice. The hard part had been not staring at the invitingly deep v's of the brunette's necklines.

Serena smirked, taking a step towards the blonde as she let her voice drop deliciously low. "Didn't do anything about it though, did you?"

Bernie couldn't help as her eyes flickered towards the v of Serena's current neckline, before hastily bringing her eyes back to meet the brunette's challenging gaze.

"Good grief I thought you were infuriating before…"

"I was trying to do things right! The last thing I wanted to do was to come across as some desperate sexual predator!"

Serena let out a teasing chuckle. "I might have enjoyed that."

Bernie rolled her eyes. "I was trying to do things properly, treat you with the respect you deserve."

"What, by ignoring me half the time?"

Groaning in frustration, the blonde couldn't stop the stream of words that flew from her lips. "By trying to sort my divorce and severing any ties with Alex because I'd fallen for you! There, I said it, happy?" She let out a harsh breath, shaking her head. Why couldn't she have held her tongue? She didn't look up until she heard a certain brunette's delicious chuckle.

Serena stood before her, a wide smile on her face. "Yes, actually."

Grinning like a fool in return, Bernie found she could only laugh at their ridiculousness. "I didn't want to rush you into anything or make you feel like some sort of desperate rebound. I wanted to try and sort a flat like an actual adult, to sort out my messy personal life as much as possible while still being stuck in the middle of a divorce, and to make sure Jason didn't hate me."

"Jason?" repeated Serena, a frown on her face.

The blonde smiled. "Well I can hardly hope to have a relationship with you without including him in the mix."

The brunette felt her smile soften as she melted at the thoughtfulness of the younger woman. Macho army medic she may be, but that woman had a heart of gold. "You're a big softy really, aren't you?" She watched the taller woman shrug adorably, her cheeks burning. Crooking her finger, she spoke quietly. "Come here." Smiling as Bernie obliged and came to stand before her, allowing her to drape her arms comfortably around her neck. "From now on, you don't run away from me. You come to me and you talk to me, deal?"

Bernie bit her lip as she let her hands settle on the curve of Serena's hips, a smile tugging at her lips. "Deal."

"And as for this not wanting to be a sexual predator malarkey, I wouldn't mind if you started." smirked Serena, living up to her title of resident flirt of Holby. "For the record, I'm very willing prey."

"Oh really?" smirked Bernie in return, her eyes falling to the brunette's inviting lips.

Breath hitching in anticipation, Serena couldn't ignore the hesitancy she still felt in the younger woman's movements. "We can take this at your pace entirely, tell people when you're ready, take baby steps if that's what you want…but I would be inclined to point out that we've been dancing around this for months now, and this is the most privacy we're going to get for who knows how long…"

Bernie flexed her fingers against the older woman's hips, dipping her head slightly. She felt her nerves fade as she continued to hold Serena's gaze. This woman was her safety, her best friend and soon to be so much more. "Well, we'd better make up for lost time and not waste it." She let her hands slide from the brunette's hips to her rear, pleased when Serena wrapped her hips around her waist as she lifted her, bringing a surprised squeak from the usually composed woman.

"Still looking for a taste of what the Major is capable of?" she whispered against her lips.

In answer, Serena crushed their lips together, kissing the blonde like her lips were the very thing keeping her alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the adjoining room, a certain Henrik Hanseen let out a sigh as the noise and shouting through the walls ceased. For the moment, at least. He was pleased, for the sake of the hospital and on a purely professional level, of course, that the two women were finally resolving their issues.

He briefly wondered how it had taken two intelligent women quite so long to deal with what had been obvious, even to him.

Leaning back against the pillows, he carefully inserted his earphones, turning up the volume on his i-pod before returning his attention to his book and resolving to think no further on the issue.


End file.
